1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage disposal and more particularly to an efficient apparatus and method of separating heavy materials in garbage from light ones and classifying the heavy garbage for collection.
2. Description of Related Art
As to garbage disposal, typically there are techniques, i.e., landfill and burning, widely used throughout the world. Many precious lands are used for landfill as more garbage is generated everyday. Underground water and soil may be polluted by buried garbage if an appropriate disposal is not done. As to burning, it can cause severe air pollution if smoke generated during burning is not well processed prior to discharge. As to generated ashes, they are buried after being generated. Hence, the problem of polluting underground water and soil still exists. Further, it is often that residents violently protest a garbage disposal site to be established in their neighborhood because they think it may degrade their living quality once established. Furthermore, the cost of disposing garbage is increased significantly as less land being available for landfill.
Resources on earth begin to deplete in recent years. Hence, more and more people are aware of the importance of resource recycling by actively cooperating with the resource recycling policy. It is desired that amount of garbage can be reduced significantly in a near future by successfully recycling resources in order to prolong a useful time of land for burying garbage and preserve limited resources on earth. However, the typical resource recycling (i.e., garbage recycling) techniques are unsatisfactory now. For example, a satisfactory garbage classification is not possible by the typical resource recycling techniques mainly because a wide variety of different materials are contained in garbage. The materials comprise toxic, nontoxic, large, small, dry, wet, soft, hard, light, and heavy ones. Hence, an effective classification among such materials is impossible by a known mechanical device. More often that a manual garbage classification is done. For example, encourage people to classify garbage or require cleaning employees to do the garbage classification after collection. In view of the above, the conventional garbage classification technique is tedious and low in efficiency. Moreover, the cleaning employees are susceptible of contracting diseases or being poisoned by contaminants or toxic materials contained in garbage. Hence, a need for improvement exists.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel apparatus and method of separating heavy materials in garbage from light ones by means of water and further classifying the heavy garbage for collection in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.